undermovie- an asdfmovie parody
by Gaming Turtles
Summary: A parody of TomSka's hilarious asdfmovie series suited for the world of Undertale by Toby Fox! Note: asdfmovie belongs to Thomas Ridgewell, and Undertale belongs to Toby "Radiation" Fox. This story is for the sake of parodying.
1. undermovie

asdfmovie: Undertale Version!

"undermovie"

Frisk laughed sillily.

Flowey jumped out at her.

"Got your soul!" said Flowey, teasing.

Undyne burst through the door with her spears.

"Look out, he's got a soul!"

She rapidly threw spears at the flower as fast as she could.

(static) _

Frisk ran around the door, searching for Toriel.

"You've got to help me, Mom, that flower is evil and it's going to kill meeeeee..."

Toriel backed away, slowly.

Frisk turned around to see Flowey.

"Please don't hurt me..."

Flowey laughed maniacally, then Toriel returned with kitchen supplies and they threw spatulas at his face.

(static) _

Frisk was walking around Waterfall.

"Hello, Echo Flower!" she said happily.

"Hello, Echo Flower!" it replied.

"No, my name is Frisk," she said.

"No, my name is Frisk,"

"No, your name is the Echo Flower!"

"No, your name is the Echo Flower!"

"I give up..."

(static) _

Papyrus was standing by Flowey when he saw Frisk nearby.

"HEY, HEY, HUMAN, HEY, SMELL THIS FLOWER."

Frisk bent down and smelled Flowey, much to his miserableness.

"Mmmm..."

"Oh, just go away!" said Flowey.

(static) _

While walking through Snowdin, Frisk noticed a push tile, marked with a sign above.

She read the sign.

"Warning: pointless tile."

She stepped on it.

But nothing happened.

Nearby, Papyrus was talking to Sans.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYYYYYYYYYYYY-!"

He was launched off into the distance by a springy tile.

He landed in a tree.

"GRR! WHO MADE THAT TILE?"

Sans chuckled to himself.

(static) _

Mettaton was waiting for someone to demonstrate his new outfit to.

He saw Frisk and dashed over there as glamorous as possible.

"Hey, hu-"

Instantly Frisk pulled a knife and slashed him.

"Aaaah! What the heck is wrong with you?"

Somewhere, somebody said to Frisk, "Your LOVE increased."

(static) _

The Snowdin shopkeeper had just been shoplifted.

"Somebody help me, I'm being robbed!" she called.

"I'll save you! FLEE powers activate!" said Monster Kid.

He ran away quickly, leaving the shopkeeper.

(static) _

Chara had come from the subspace, wanting to kill someone.

"Die, Froggit!" she said, ready to squish it.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

It didn't hurt much.

Froggit didn't understand what that meant, but was bored anyway.

(static) _

Toriel was making a butterscotch pie.

"Mmm, yum..."

She grabbed a knife and cut out one piece.

"AAAAAAAGH!"

She turned around instantly to the noise.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? I HAVE A WIFE AND FAMILY!"

"You- you do? I- I made you...and..."

"AAAAAAGH! THE PAIN! IT'S UNBEARABLE!"

"Oh, dear, what have I done?" she muttered to herself, loudly.

"TELL MY CHILDREN I LOVE THEM!"

"You have children?"

She turned to see the cinnamon cupcakes she made two days ago.

"Daddy!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The pie fell off the counter, and everybody screamed.

Then Toriel realized she had dropped the pie on the floor.

She was just imagining.

"Oh, well. Time to make another pie."

(static) _

Undyne looked at Alphys, teasingly.

"Hey, you know who's gay?"

She looked at her.

"You...kind of."

Alphys snapped her fingers, Mettaton burst through the wall and picked up Undyne wedgie-style and dropped her off outside the lab.

"Oh, come on! I was kidding!" 


	2. undermovie2

asdfmovie: Undertale Version!

Toriel walked over to Frisk at the table, who was drawing a picture of Sans with crayons.

"I baked you a pie, my child."

"Oh, boy!" she said. "What flavor? Butterscotch? Cinnamon? Strawberry?"

"I thought I'd do something new," said Toriel.

"What?"

"PIE FLAVOR!"

Suddenly, another pie burst out of the top of the pie crust, while MTT music played in the background.

"Oh, I'll just make another one..."

(static)_

"undermovie2"

(static)_

The teacher had asked everyone what they liked to do.

"I like anime," said Alphys.

"I LIKE DANCING!" said Mettaton.

"i like bones," said Sans.

A Gaster Blaster came down and blasted him, pushing him forward and crashing into Alphys and Mettaton.

(static)_

Flowey decided to play a prank on Frisk.

"Hey, it says 'genocide' on the ceiling."

Now, they were inside Toriel's house, and Frisk was surprised if it was a decoration, shocked to be discovering who Toriel really was.

It didn't.

"Oh, so it doesn't..."

"Too bad..." Flowey burrowed away.

(static)_

Chara had come back for more revenge.

"Die, Froggit!"

She suddenly regretted saying those words as the Froggit put on armor and became Final Froggit.

"Not today!"

Froggit hopped on Chara until she went away.

(static)_

Asriel waved goodbye to Toriel, who was going to the store to buy groceries.

He walked around the surface village yelling this phrase.

"Ha ha! They said we could never teach my mama to drive!"

(static)_

Undyne and Alphys were going to the village psychiatrist.

"Doc, I think I might be bi," said Alphys.

"How can you tell?"

Alphys and Undyne looked at each other.

"Anime," they said in unison.

(static)_

"What are you, a man, or a mouse?" Undyne yelled at her students.

"NEITHER, I'M A SKELETON."

(static)_

Toriel was supervising play-group at her house while the human children were telling stories and laughing.

"Hey, kids, I brought you some cookies!" she said.

All the kids cheered in unison, and made other strange sounds.

"i like bones," Sans announced.

All the kids stared at him.

Then a Gaster Blaster came and shot him back with the zap.

(static)_

POLITICS BEAR!

"How did I get involved in politics?"

"I don't know, but I don't like you, so let's end this right now."

The End

(static)_

Toriel was sitting by the fireplace, reading "72 Uses for Snails."

Frisk pulled another book out of the bookshelf and sat next to her.

"Ha ha ha," she said.

"What's so funny?" asked Toriel.

"I can't read,"

(static)_

Papyrus announced that there would be a new game.

"TEMMIE FIGHT!" he called.

"no, wait!" said Sans.

"i'm allergic to derpiness!"

When it hit him in the face, he realized it WAS kind of cute.

"aaw, shucks."

He threw it back at Papyrus, and the game continued.

(static)_

Gaster came into the living room.

"What are you up to, son?" he asked Sans.

"i like bones," said Sans.

"Ha ha ha, yes you do."

(static)_

Alphys was sitting on the beanbag watching TV.

As soon as the episode ended, Undyne walked into the room and asked,

"Hey, you know who's gay? Well, certainly not y-"

They got hit by a Gaster Blaster.

(static)_

"hey, kid, whaddya wanna eat?"

Chara whispered to Frisk, "The soooouls of the innocent..."

"A bagel," she said.

"What?"

"Two bagels, actually."

"NOOOO!"

Grillby brought them two bagels.

"I can't wait to eat this bagel!" she said.

"Yes, you can, because you're supposed to eat the souls!" said Chara, hissing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right...wait...no, no you're not!"

She dived straight into the bagel, then whacked it on Chara's spirit head.

(static)_

Thanks for reading, guys! Let me know what you want to see next, and the series will continue with every episode of asdf that has come out!

Until then, give some reviews, follow me, and watch asdf for yourself and buy the game Undertale!

Goodbyyyyyyyyyyyyyye! 


	3. undermovie3

asdfmovie: Undertale Version!

"HEY, UNDYNE, LOOK AT LESSER DOG'S NEW ARMOR!"

Undyne looked up from her notes and looked where Papyrus was pointing.

"Uh..." she said.

"There's no new armor there, and neither is Lessy."

"NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Undyne backed away slowly, then charged away out the door.

(static)_

"undermovie3"

(static)_

Papyrus was looking every inch of the kitchen.

"SANS?"

"yeah, bro?"

"DID YOU EAT MY SPAGHETTI?"

"uh...no,"

"OK. MAYBE I ATE IT THEN."

(static)_

Mettaton put on his tuxedo and ran out to Alphys, in her lab.

"Here, hold this please."

It was all of the items that he was using in the 2-minute broadcast.

Alphys toppled over and crashed into her desk, dropping everything.

"Please...do...less...next...time..."

(static)_

Sans was served a plate of spaghetti by Papyrus.

Sans stared at it, then started to punch it repeatedly.

"SANS, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus asked from the couch.

"I am punching your spaghetti!"

(static)_

Frisk was in a battle with Sans.

Sans served one of his gravity switch attacks.

Frisk fell down.

"Dang you, gravity!" she said as she got dunked on repeatedly.

(static)_

Flowey was at the CORE, feeling suicidal.

"Goodbye, cruel world without love..."

He jumped toward the lava.

"OK, Flowey, I'll see you sooooooooooooo...wait, reset, reset!" said Mt. Ebott.

(static)_

"There's something on your face, Sans," said Frisk.

"what is it, pal?"

"It looks like a little bit of ketchup spilled on your chin."

"ok, grab that napkin and wipe it off."

"What napkin?"

"that one on your plate."

Frisk turned to look at her plate, and saw a napkin that had previously not been there.

She picked it up, and discovered it was really a whoopee cushion.

"ha ha ha," he laughed.

"Very funny, Sans. But seriously, KETCHUP to reality."

Sans couldn't help but laugh, no matter how CHEESY it was.

(rimshot)

(static)_

Sans was punching Papyrus' spaghetti, still.

"SANS, WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT? STOP IT! CUT IT OUT!"

"ok."

Sans grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting up his noodles.

"YOUR IRONY CEASES TO AMAZE ME, SANS."

(static)_

Toriel was teaching Frisk about plants.

"Now, my child, don't touch that cactus."

"Why not?"

"Because it will prick you."

"It will?"

"Yes, I know,"

"OK, Mom."

Frisk walked away from the cactus, then came back and slashed it in half with a toy knife.

(static)_

Asgore walked to Toriel.

"Honey, why is Asriel on fire?"

"What are you doing back here, Asgore?"

"I...noticed...Asriel was on fire."

"Yes, he is, indeed...and that is your fault."

(static)_

Papyrus turned to use the bathroom.

There was another skeleton in there wearing a urinal.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

"Don't even think about it."

"THINK ABOUT WHAT?"

"Going..."

"NO PROBLEM. I DON'T HAVE TO."

When he got outside, Sans asked him what he was talking about in the bathroom.

"SOME PEOPLE ARE CRAZY. THEY ACT LIKE YOU CAME INTO A BATHROOM TO USE THE TOILET!"

(static)_

Sans was still punching the spaghetti.

By this point, it was all over the walls.

"SANS, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" scolded Papyrus.

"hey, take it easy."

"YOU-"

"you shouldn't be scolding me for MESSING around."

"OH MY-"

"cause' after all these jokes aren't DIRTY."

"SANS, YOU- JUST- CLEAN UP!"

(static)_

Flowey ran over to Frisk...er, burrowed.

"Hey, check out my new camera!"

He turned into Omega Flowey and Frisk looked at the TV screen.

"That's not a camera, that's a television!"

"I...guess...I got...my devices...mixed...up."

"And this television has very boring programs, so I will leave now."

(static)_

Chara had come back from the subspace again.

"Die, Froggit!"

"Nooooooooo!"

"i like bones," said Sans.

"Oh, no no no no wai-"

A Gaster Blaster appeared and blasted Chara and the Froggit away.

Sans chuckled to himself.

(static)_

Thanks for reading, guys! Let me know what you want to see next, and the series will continue with every episode of asdf that has come out!

Also, I just thought I'd let you know just in case...check out my other fanfics, of course...but also if you want to try and animate this concept, please abide by the script and how it is right now, or else I won't like that. Thank you!

Until then, give some reviews, follow me, and watch asdf for yourself and buy the game Undertale!

Goodbyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!  



	4. undermovie4

asdfmovie: Undertale Version!  
"HEY, UNDYNE, LOOK AT LESSER DOG'S NEW ARMOR!"

Undyne looked up from her notes and looked where Papyrus was pointing.

"Uh..." she said.

"There's no new armor there, and neither is Lessy."

"NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Undyne backed away slowly, then charged away out the door.

(static)_

"undermovie3"

(static)_

Papyrus was looking every inch of the kitchen.

"SANS?"

"yeah, bro?"

"DID YOU EAT MY SPAGHETTI?"

"uh...no,"

"OK. MAYBE I ATE IT THEN."

(static)_

Mettaton put on his tuxedo and ran out to Alphys, in her lab.

"Here, hold this please."

It was all of the items that he was using in the 2-minute broadcast.

Alphys toppled over and crashed into her desk, dropping everything.

"Please...do...less...next...time..."

(static)_

Sans was served a plate of spaghetti by Papyrus.

Sans stared at it, then started to punch it repeatedly.

"SANS, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus asked from the couch.

"I am punching your spaghetti!"

(static)_

Frisk was in a battle with Sans.

Sans served one of his gravity switch attacks.

Frisk fell down.

"Dang you, gravity!" she said as she got dunked on repeatedly.

(static)_

Flowey was at the CORE, feeling suicidal.

"Goodbye, cruel world without love..."

He jumped toward the lava.

"OK, Flowey, I'll see you sooooooooooooo...wait, reset, reset!" said Mt. Ebott.

(static)_

"there's something on your face, frisk," said Sans.

"What is it, Sansy?"

"it looks like a little bit of ketchup spilled on your chin."

"OK, what should I do?"

"grab that napkin and wipe it off."

"What napkin?"

"that one on your plate."

Frisk turned to look at her plate, and saw a napkin that had previously not been there.

She picked it up, and discovered it was really a whoopee cushion.

"ha ha ha," he laughed.

"Very funny, Sans. But seriously, KETCHUP to reality."

Sans couldn't help but laugh, no matter how CHEESY it was.

(rimshot)

(static)_

Sans was punching Papyrus' spaghetti, still.

"SANS, WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT? STOP IT! CUT IT OUT!"

"ok."

Sans grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting up his noodles.

"YOUR IRONY CEASES TO AMAZE ME, SANS."

(static)_

Toriel was teaching Frisk about plants.

"Now, my child, don't touch that cactus."

"Why not?"

"Because it will prick you."

"It will?"

"Yes, I know,"

"OK, Mom."

Frisk walked away from the cactus, then came back and slashed it in half with a toy knife.

(static)_

Asgore walked to Toriel.

"Honey, why is Asriel on fire?"

"What are you doing back here, Asgore?"

"I...noticed...Asriel was on fire."

"Yes, he is, indeed...and that is your fault."

(static)_

Papyrus turned to use the bathroom.

There was another skeleton in there wearing a urinal.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

"Don't even think about it."

"THINK ABOUT WHAT?"

"Going..."

"NO PROBLEM. I DON'T HAVE TO."

When he got outside, Sans asked him what he was talking about in the bathroom.

"SOME PEOPLE ARE CRAZY. THEY ACT LIKE YOU CAME INTO A BATHROOM TO USE THE TOILET!"

(static)_

Sans was still punching the spaghetti.

By this point, it was all over the walls.

"SANS, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" scolded Papyrus.

"hey, take it easy."

"YOU-"

"you shouldn't be scolding me for MESSING around."

"OH MY-"

"cause' after all these jokes aren't DIRTY."

"SANS, YOU- JUST- CLEAN UP!"

(static)_

Flowey ran over to Frisk...er, burrowed.

"Hey, check out my new camera!"

He turned into Omega Flowey and Frisk looked at the TV screen.

"That's not a camera, that's a television!"

"I...guess...I got...my devices...mixed...up."

"And this television has very boring programs, so I will leave now."

(static)_

Chara had come back from the subspace again.

"Die, Froggit!"

"Nooooooooo!"

"i like bones," said Sans.

"Oh, no no no no wai-"

A Gaster Blaster appeared and blasted Chara and the Froggit away.

Sans chuckled to himself.

(static)_

Thanks for reading, guys! Let me know what you want to see next, and the series will continue with every episode of asdf that has come out!

Also, I just thought I'd let you know just in case...check out my other fanfics, of course...but also if you want to try and animate this concept, please abide by the script and how it is right now, or else I won't like that. Thank you!

Until then, give some reviews, follow me, and watch asdf for yourself and buy the game Undertale!

Goodbyyyyyyyyyyyyyye! 


End file.
